Koumei Ren
|kanji = 練 紅明 |romaji = Ren Kōmei |alias = Mei |age = 26, 27 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'10") |weight = 66 kg (145 lbs) |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother/aunt/deceased) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Kouen Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (half-brother) Five unnamed princesses (half-sisters) Kourin Ren (half-sister) Kougyoku Ren (half-sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (stepsister/cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (stepbrother/cousin) |djinn = Dantalion |allies = Judar Chuu'un |occupation = King Vessel Kou Empire Imperial Prince Kou Empire General Advisor to Kouen Ren Kouen Ren’s military staffMagi Stickers |affiliation = Kou Empire |manga = Night 111 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (silhouette) Episode 23 (pictured) Episode 25 (debut) |japanese = |image gallery = yes|english = }} Koumei Ren (練 紅明, Ren Kōmei) is the Kou Empire's second Imperial Prince. He is a General of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army together with his brothers, Kouen and Kouha. Koumei is the owner of the Djinn Dantalion. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Vessels. Appearance Koumei is a thin man with long, messy red hair tied back into a ponytail and pink slanted eyes. He has acne scars on his nose and cheeks. He wears baggy robes bearing a taijitu symbol and the big dipper constellation, matching bracelets and a large earring in his left ear. He carries a fan of black feathers, which is also his Metal Vessel. Kouha claims that Koumei is "ugly"Tegaki Blog and, in his concept art, it is stated that he doesn't have a pretty face. Personality Koumei constantly emits a gloomy aura. He has a serene personality that dislikes actual combat, despite being born in a military nation. It seems that Koumei, who is more of the liberal arts kind, is more cut out for shutting himself in a room, reading documents and planning military strategies, rather than engaging in actual combat. None is superior to him when it comes to military tactics . Koumei, being the intellectual he is, immerses himself during war councils to the point he loses his sense of time, so that his sleeping and eating habits (and also his appearance) suffer as a result. Unlike Kouen, he speaks courteously to everyone. Although outwardly Koumei appears unassuming and somewhat lazy, and shows absolutely no interest in the power struggles that exist between his siblings, he is prepared to stop at nothing to unify the world beneath the Kou Empire. History Koumei is the second son of the First Emperor's younger brother, Koutoku Ren; he and his brother Kouen have the same mother. After the death of the Emperor and his heirs in a revolt, Koumei's father became the Second Emperor, making him the Second Prince. Koumei conquered the 71st Dungeon and obtained his Djinn, Dantalion, when he was 20 years old.Magi Character Encyclopedia It was Koumei who devised the system of government whereby lands conquered by the Kou Empire are forced to adhere to their customs and absorbed. Plot Second Sindria Arc When Judar arrives in Balbadd, he greets Koumei, who says he was worried since they couldn't get in contact with him. Judar, to apologize for his lateness, gives him a gift from Sindria. Koumei is worried about the fact Judar came from such a place. Koumei, his younger brother, Kouha, and the priest go to where Kouen is. Judar says to Kouen that he has declared war to Sindria, Koumei gets angry since Judar made not only Sindria, but also the entire Seven Seas Alliance into their enemies without the Emperor permission. But Kouen starts laughing and tells everyone that for his empire that will rule the east, the day in which it will rule the world is imminent.Night 116, Pages 2-5 World Exploration Arc Koumei is in the Imperial City, with his assistant, to attend at Emperor's funeral, and welcomes Hakuei and her troops. Koumei is amazed at how quickly she arrived, Hakuei tells him that it was thanks to the help of Hakuryuu. After that, Hakuryuu Ren arrives along with his Household Vessel, and he seems a little worried with his change. They enter to the royal palace and Kouen arrives shortly after that, then Koumei bows to him.Night 145, Pages 12-17, 19 The next day, he attends to the funeral along with his siblings.Night 146, Page 17 There, Gyokuen Ren greets her children. Koumei keeps a serious expression when Gyokuen grabs Kouen's arm and asks if he will support her. Kouha starts talking to Koumei and says that Gyokuen always fawned over En, and now it seems she has finally decided to move on from him. Kouha asks him if in that case they don't need to hear the testament, but Koumei only says to Kouha mind his manners and look forward, since the priests will begin to read the Emperor's testament. He is shocked and disgusted like everyone when Gyokuen is appointed as Emperor.Night 147, Pages 4-9 At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen. Koumei says that the "Organization" have changed their modus operandi as they begin to become so visible, referring to his aunt. Kouha tells Kouen that what happened in Magnostadt wasn't what they expected. When he was negotiating with them, even though Matal Mogamett faltered when Kouha mentioned Gyokuen, the chancellor refused to collaborate. Koumei mentions that Magnostadt is just like the Kou Empire was a few years ago, with their mass-production of Magic Tools, and the sudden development and increase in their military force. He suspects that Al-Thamen is behind it. Kouen states that it is the result of their Magicians that they were able to expand their strength to that extent, and that if they would come to oppose the Kou Empire, they would be a frightening country.Night 148, Page 14-15 Magnostadt Arc Koumei is working in the palace when his brother, Kouen Ren, calls him and the other Kou Metal Vessel users through long-range Clairvoyance Magic to go to Magnostadt. He answers "Ok, ok, I heard you" and enters in his Dantalion Djinn Equip form.Night 187, Pages 13-14 Aladdin is in trouble because he doesn't have any staff and cannot use his Magic decently when Hakuei uses Paimon's power to catch the Black Djinn and throws them to where the Kou warriors are. Koumei, Hakuei, Kougyoku Ren and Kouha appear with Kouen in the centre and destroy them. Then, Aladdin calls Hakuei, who is surprised to see him and asks what is he doing there. Koumei asks Hakuei is she knows Aladdin, and how are they related. Hakuei, smiling, answers that Aladdin saved her life.Night 188, Pages 12-15 Koumei is fighting against the Black Djinn along with the other Dungeon Capturers. He uses Dantalion's powers, Big Dipper Transfer Circle, which consists in attacking drawing the stars. His attacks slices the Black Djinn. Koumei comments that he's so tired, as his Djinn isn't that fit for battles. Alibaba Saluja is surprised when he sees his abilities, and wonders what the hell are those strange attacks. A few after, he and the majority of the other Dungeon Capturers are tired. He watches Kouen destroying several Black Djinn, and when his brother goes out from his Astaroth Djinn Equip and Alibaba asks if he has run out of Magoi, Koumei answers that Kouen is just switching his Equip.Night 189, Pages 2-4, 7, 12 After regaining his power, Kouen starts destroying the Black Djinn without hesitation. Alibaba cannot believe that Kouen really wants to destroy ten thousands Black Djinn. Aladdin exclaims that doing that is too reckless, and that they have to stop him or his body will be severely damaged. Koumei replies that it's useless, as Kouen wouldn't listen to them, and adds that Kouen is the kind of person that doesn't mind hurting himself. Alibaba, with a face of comprehension and respect, begins to say that Kouen is doing this for the sake of the world. Koumei interrupts him, saying that he didn't mean that, which surprises Alibaba, who is not understanding. Koumei comments that Kouen has an excited face.Night 190, Pages 1-3 When Kouen and Alibaba starts summoning their Extreme Magic at the same time, Koumei says that they have to protect them so no Black Djinn gets close to them, at which Hakuei agrees.Night 190, Page 9 After Alibaba summons his Extreme Magic, Koumei asks Kouen how long should he keep transferring the potential damages away from the city, and adds that it's quite exhausting. Kouha is behind him cheering him on. He's very surprised when Kougyoku's attacks damage the doll.Night 191, Pages 1, 18 Kouen orders Koumei to direct the attacks of Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuei and Aladdin to avoid the doll of absorbing them. Thanks to Dantalion's abilities, the attacks reach and damage the doll. Then, the Dungeon Capturers attack again, with Kouen and Alibaba joining the fight. Koumei directs the attacks, but after the impact they realize that the doll begins to steal Rukh from the sea and becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 4-18 The doll damages Kougyoku and Kouha, and Koumei uses his power to teleport an entire mountain to damage the doll -much for the priest's surprise- but the attack fails, as the doll remains unharmed.Night 193, Pages 9-10 Alibaba exclaims that they have to use their Djinn Equip to help the Seven Seas Alliance, but Koumei objects that their Magoi is already at its limit. He fully recovers his Magoi thanks to Scheherazade and summons his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 11, 13-14 He then watches the Medium falling to pieces, hurt and exhausted. His Djinn Equip wears off and he falls on his knees.Night 196, Pages 2-3 Koumei and his family are surrounded by the Seven Seas Alliance. When Darius Leoxses suggests that they may be hiding a trump card, Koumei answers that they don't know if the Seven Seas Alliance is hiding a trump card somewhere either, and raises his fan.Night 198, Pages 3-5 Second Balbadd Arc Koumei is seen in Aladdin's flashback, when he, his family and allies leave Magnostadt riding a carpet.Night 204, Page 13 Alma Torran Arc Abilities Koumei can't do anything without his Metal Vessel. Djinn Koumei's_Djinn_Equip.png|Koumei's Djinn Equip Koumei DE anime.png|Djinn Equip (anime) Koumei_using_Dantalion's_powers.png|Big Dipper Transfer Circle Koumei_Dantalion_attacks_1.png Koumei_Dantalion_attacks_2.png|Multiple Big Dipper Transfer Circles Big Dipper.gif|Big Dipper Transfer Circle (anime) Big Dipper 2.gif|Multiple Big Dipper Transfer Circles (anime) Teleporting a mountain (anime).gif|Teleporting a mountain (anime) Dantalion is the Djinn that Koumei obtained when he conquered the 71st Dungeon. Metal Vessel His Metal Vessel is a fan with a golden handle and black feathers.Night 209, Page 16 *'Big Dipper Transfer Circle' :This space-governing technique is a magic most ideal for intellectual battles. By drawing the constellation Big Dipper, with his fingers it acts as a magic circle that can teleport objects or persons through it to another constellation. He is also able to transfer the potential damages that a certain area may receive away from the placeNight 191, Page 1 and can even teleport a great amount of material like a mountainNight 193, Pages 9-10, but it is quite exhausting for him. Djinn Equip :In his Djinn Equip form, Koumei has horns, which are of an appearance reminiscent of Greek mythology, on each side of his head and his hair loose. The djinn equip that wraps Koumei’s body with hard armour is simple and emits a calmer air about it, compared to those of his siblings. He has the eight pointed star symbol on the back of each hand and a mantle coiled around his back with constellations that imitates the night sky drawn on it. :Anything that befalls the boundaries created by the light from his hands can be teleported to other places. Despite the simplicity, Koumei shoulders a very important role. Battles/Events Relationships Kouen Ren Kouen is Koumei's older brother. He trusts Koumei to the point he is willing to entrust important situations to him. Koumei has decided to follow Kouen to the last. He shows great respect for Kouen, calling him "My Brother and King", and he also knows very well how greedy Kouen is when it comes to knowledge. Kouha Ren Kouha is Koumei's simple-minded and mischievous younger half-brother. Though Kouha teases him about his appearance, Koumei is a caring and responsible older brother. Koumei seems to worry about the well-being of Kouha, even defending him in battles, as when they fought against the Medium together. Koumei sometimes saves Kouha from the naive things he does. There are also many occasions where they have worked together and, despite having different birth mothers, their relationship is pretty good. Judar Despite Judar being the Kou Empire’s high priest and reliable backbone, Koumei has little patience for his eccentric antics, chastising him for disappearing without notice and playing pranks on the imperial family. Judar tends to breed worry on Koumei about his non-standard actions. Hakuei Ren Hakuei is Koumei's beautiful and valiant younger step-sister. To Koumei, she, who fights as a military tactician, is one of his comrades. Previously, their positions were reversed and it seems that Koumei is still unaccustomed to the change. Koumei displays concern for her safety, as when they fought against the Medium together. Koumei also calls her 'Lady Hakuei'. Trivia *His name means Red Light or Bright Red. *"Koumei" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese his name would be Hóngmíng. *He might be based on the famous Chinese strategist (also "Koumei" in Japanese), with whom he shares several traits. *Because of his lack of sleep, he has troubled his skin. *His hobby is feeding pigeons.Magi Official Guidebook *His weakness is his bad skin. *His special skill is military strategy. *His type of woman is a good housewife and he doesn't like loud and lively people. *He's currently worrying about the decrease in his physical strength. *His favorite food is smoked squid and he dislikes meat. *His favorite way to spend a day off is staying indoors. *He doesn't believe in fortune telling. *"Pimples" and "Shaggy" are some of the nicknames given to Koumei by Judar. *Koumei is the advisor of his brother, Kouen. *He likes military affairs, but he has no vitality. *Koumei has a habit of rubbing the back of his head with one hand when embarrassed or frustrated. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Kou Empire